1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece that receives signal transmitted from GPS satellites or other positioning information satellites, and to an electronic device having the electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
GPS satellites with known orbits around the Earth are used in the GPS system, which is a system for determining one's position, and each GPS satellite carries an atomic clock. Each GPS satellite therefore also keeps extremely precise time information (also referred to as the GPS time or satellite time).
Electronic timepieces that use time information contained in navigation data sent from GPS satellites to correct internal time information kept by a timekeeping means are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2010-78546.
JP-A-2010-78546 describes a configuration that can change between a timekeeping mode that adjusts the internal time information based on a satellite signal from at least one GPS satellite, and a positioning mode that calculates the current location (position) based on satellite signals received from a plurality of GPS satellites and adjusts the time difference of the internal time information accordingly. Using the crown or two buttons to switch between these modes is also described.
If one function is assigned to one operating device (such as a button) on an electronic timepiece, the same number of operating devices as electronic timepiece functions must be provided. With JP-A-2010-78546, therefore, one button is pressed to enter the timekeeping mode, and another button is pressed to enter the positioning mode. If the electronic timepiece has other functions such as a time adjustment function or a calendar display function that are accessed by operating a button, even more buttons or other operating devices must be provided, and the configuration becomes increasingly complex.